sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Katrina Crane
Katrina Crane (née Van Tassel) (Katia Winter), is the wife of former history professor turned Revolutionary War captain Ichabod Crane. She is also a powerful witch in the coven 'Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart,' in which she was the leader. When Katrina had Ichabod's son, Jeremy Crane, she was banished from the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart. Her mission is to prevent the apocalypse. As of now, she was trapped in a world between life and death, only recently freed by Ichabod and Abbie. Biography Pre-series During the early parts of the Revolutionary War, Katrina was the arranged fiancee of Ichabod's best friend, Abraham Van Brunt. Abraham always bought her splendid gifts such as expensive jewelry. Ichabod however knew her better, and knew what simplicity she liked. It was for this reason that she broke off the engagement to be with him. During the Revolutionary War, while her husband Ichabod was a captain serving under General George Washington, Katrina was a civilian nurse who worked in triage. After Ichabod faced the Headless Horseman in battle and was about to seemingly lose his life, Katrina, at his side in triage, attempted to alert him of a secret that he must know though it was too late. Katrina is actually a witch and the leader of the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart, a coven whose duty it is to prevent the apocalypse. She and her people placed Ichabod into a cave to keep him safe from the Headless Horseman who is actually Death, one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. The coven chained the Horseman's body in a coffin and sent it the bottom of the ocean to keep separate from Ichabod, who now shared a blood connection with him. Some time later, Katrina was trapped in Purgatory by Moloch as per his agreement with Death. Death was actually Abraham, and he wanted to win Katrina back as a prize. It's revealed in "Sanctuary," that Katrina gave birth to a son while in the Fredericks Manor due to the protective hex placed on the household, a child which Ichabod was previously unaware of until Abbie Mills told him about the vision she had seen with Katrina giving birth. In "The Golem," Ichabod makes contact with Katrina, who reveals to her husband their son's name to be Jeremy. She then reveals it was not Moloch who imprisoned her in Purgatory but actually her own coven, the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart. When Katrina hid Ichabod in the cave after he beheaded the Horseman, they demanded answers but she fled. She did not realize until after she sealed Ichabod that she was pregnant and sought haven at Fredericks Manor to deliver her child. But she did not want her son to share her life as a fugitive and with a heavy heart left Jeremy with Grace Dixon and her husband, giving him a doll to protect him. Sometime after she gave up Jeremy, her former sister-witches, a group known as the Four who Speak as One caught up with Katrina and imprisoned her in Purgatory. Season One When Ichabod awoke in 21st century Sleepy Hollow along with the Headless Horseman, Katrina came to him in the form of a bird who opened a door to her other worldly prison for him. Katrina informed him of the secrets she kept and told him of his duty as the First Witness, who must prevent the Horseman from getting his head, reaching full power, summoning his three comrades, and bringing about the end of the world. Before he departs at the arrival of the demon keeping her trapped, Katrina begs Ichabod to release her. Personality TBA Relationships Ichabod Crane : Katrina met Ichabod when she was a Quaker, and a friend of a man Ichabod (who was a Redcoat at the time) was supposed to interrogate and kill. He attempted to be charming, finding her beautiful, but she was bitter and cold to him. : She led him to his change of heart to becoming a Patriot under the command of General George Washington. Ichabod was sent with Katrina's friend into the woods to kill him, but set him free. Ichabod's commander revealed himself to be a demon and shot the man, then he wounded Ichabod. Ichabod showed up at Katrina's house, stumbling into her front porch. She helped him in and held his head in her lap as if they were already married. : Katrina was betrothed to Abraham Van Brunt, but he gave her expensive jewelry and thought she desired money and riches. However, Katrina favored simplicity. Ichabod noticed this, for he knew her better than his best friend Abraham. Katrina confessed her love for him, and broke the engagement. Later, when Abraham told Ichabod she broke the engagement, Ichabod confessed it was out of love for him, asking that he and Katrina receive his blessing. Abraham was angered and demanded a duel, but was shot by the Hessians, and became the Horseman of Death. : Ichabod and Katrina were soon married. Through the years they were married, Ichabod had no idea Katrina was a witch. She didn't tell him this to protect him from chances of being burnt at the stake with her if she was discovered. : Ichabod did not know this, but Katrina had been pregnant. After Ichabod died, she fled from her coven to Frederick's Manor to deliver her baby because the house was under a protective hex, which was broken when the baby was born. She had to leave with the child to protect him from harm. It has not been revealed what happened to the baby, but Katrina never told Ichabod. He only found out when Abbie Mills told him when she saw the birth in a vision. : Katrina cast a spell on a dying Ichabod when the Horseman slashed open his chest, after he cut off the Horseman's head. Because their bloodlines merged, she was able to cast a spell so when the Horseman of Death awoke, so would Ichabod. She buried Ichabod's body in a cave and sunk the Horseman's body in a tomb at the bottom of a river, and he awoke with the Horseman in the 21st century. : She appears to Ichabod many times throughout the series, most of the time to give him hints or warn him of upcoming events. Katrina gave him the information that the Horseman would be looking for his skull, and he could wake the three other Horsemen with it. She also revealed to him that the Horseman couldn't be around sunlight. Abraham Van Brunt : Katrina had an arranged marriage with Abraham, but because he did not understand her desire for simplicity and because she was in love with Ichabod Crane, she broke the engagement. She and Ichabod required Abraham's blessing, but he was enraged and dueled Ichabod. : Abraham was killed by the Hessians and made the Horseman of Death. His agreement with Moloch was that if he succeeded, Katrina would be his. When she was burnt for witchcraft, she was stuck in the world between worlds, waiting for Abraham to succeed for her to be freed. : Katrina said that she never loved him and she never would, and that her heart belonged to Ichabod alone. Jeremy Crane Katrina was the mother of Jeremy, the only child between her and her husband Ichabod Crane. Jeremy resents his mother and father for abandoning him. Katrina loves Jeremy dearly and refuses to give up hope that he could be redeemed. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Channeling: '''The act of invoking extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Potion Brewing: The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. *'Elemental Control: '''The act of controlling and manipulating the elemants of air, earth, fire and water. *'Aerokinesis: 'The act of controlling and manipulating the element of air. *'Geokinesis: 'The act of controlling and manipulating the element of earth. *'Pyrokinesis: 'The act of controlling and manipulating the element of fire. *'Hydrokinesis: 'The act of controlling and manipulating the element of water. *'Telekinesis: 'The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. Individual Powers *'Necromancy: The act of controlling and manipulating of the dead. *'Telepathy: '''When in Purgatory, Katrina has the power to communicate with the two witnesses, Ichabod and Abbie, telepathically. *'Photokinesis: '''Katrina have been seen controlling and manipulating light from her palms to defend herself from Abraham Van Brunt and followers of Moloch. Quotes Image Gallery Ichabod and Katrina.jpg Katrina and her son.jpg katrina 3.jpg katrina 4.jpg katrina2.jpg Katrina5.jpg Katrina6.jpg sh.jpg 108_scn11pt_0281_1.JPG katrina-crane-gallery.jpg SH109_scn7pt_0003.JPG katrinacrane.jpg Sleepy_Hollow_1x06_008.jpg 5bac4812976e6ed25152f5d796770cc6.jpg mqdefault.jpg tumblr_mvgzx8Fscs1rjrfw0o1_500.png Sisterhoodofradiantheart.jpg 39908_katia-winter-interpreta-katrina-crane-sleepy-hollow.jpg Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Witches Category:Supernaturals Category:The Crane Family